


Detective Work

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Analysis, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kidnapping, No Dialogue, One Shot, Prowl is trying to figure out her captors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is still trapped with these five mutants and no way out.  She might as well figure them if it'll help her figure out a way to escape.





	

 

Being stuck in a lockdown... well, she figured it to be a warehouse, but she wasn't quite sure yet.  But being stuck in here with five mutants was not how Prowl had planned to spend this last month.

 

It was Megatron.  That bastard... she must have been on to something big.  That would be the only reason these men would have kidnapped her from her own home and held her here.

 

At least that's what she had thought for the first week.

 

Now, she wasn't sure what was going on.  Something seemed off and they had seemed afraid at first.  Like something was wrong.

 

But after keeping her there... they waited on her as if she were... were some kind of royalty.  They cooked her meals, cleaned her clothes, changed her sheets... it was starting to feel like she was on some twisted vacation of some kind.

 

She had asked what they had wanted.  Why she was here.  Did Megatron want her dead?  Want to teach her a lesson?  Or something worse?  They had told her that Megatron only wanted her out of the way for a while, but whenever she had asked in recent days, they seemed to be faltering while saying the same thing.

 

So what was Megatron doing?  Was he planning something big?  But why kidnap her?  She wasn't the only one investigating him.

 

That had been a dead end.  Her only rational idea being that either Megatron hoped to use her disappearance to distract the rest of the police department... or something else really stupid, it hurt too much to try to make sense of this.

 

And with nothing else to do but order these five mutants around, Prowl started to comply a mental list of them and their facts.  Even if she couldn't do most of her police work here, she could still find out information on Megatron... or at least his subordinates.

 

She had been able to find out some about the 'Constructicons'.  Five mutant males, all brothers.  Blood related or not, she hadn't been able to pick out yet.  But she had managed to compose a bit of a dossier on each.

 

Leader: Scrapper - Calm and collected.  But seemed to be lead on by lesser members in times of distress or confusion.  She couldn’t figure out his powers though.  He was the one who indulges less info.

 

Second-In-Command: Long Haul.  At least he seemed the type compared to the other three.  He also didn't appear to like the idea of being down here even though he was more than willing to drop whatever he was doing to serve her.  His powers... she reasoned it to be something in the enhanced senses department due to him being able to hear his brother's banter from across the room.

 

Heavy Hitter: Bonecrusher.  Loud, brash, and egotistical.  The only one who had outright stated his attraction to her.  Talked a lot, but he caught himself a lot.  Especially when others were in the room.  Only mutant power shown to date was increased healing factor.

 

Scientist: Mixmaster.  Genius with chemicals and other compounds.  But like Bonecrusher, was very loud.  Was also a bit of a prankster.  Mutant power clearly identified as plasma manipulation with clear demonstration.  Seemed to get into a trouble a lot that he was never left alone with her unless absolutely necessary.

 

Lastly, the rookie Scavenger.  Seemed very eager to please his brothers and her.  Also followed around people like a lost duckling.  Perhaps eager to be useful?  But he loved to talk while also not wanting to disappoint others.  Prowl had managed to get a lot of information out of him by talking to him alone.  She had also found out he had invisibility and force field projection powers.  Dangerous if he knew how to use them well.

 

It wasn't much, but at least it was something.  Still, it would only help if they let her leave.

 

Hopefully she wouldn't have to use this information to force her way out.  As much as it pained her to admit it, they had started to grow on her.

 

END


End file.
